


The Birthday Return

by Sweetsugariness



Series: MamoUsa Week 2018 [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugariness/pseuds/Sweetsugariness
Summary: ((For MamoUsa Week 2018)) This fic takes place after the Stars Arc of the manga. For her birthday, Mamoru and Usagi return the the park where they had their first date.





	The Birthday Return

He had stopped rowing the boat briefly, so Usagi could hear the soft wind tousle leaves. The sky was perfectly clear, pouring warm sunlight on her skin as she leaned on Mamoru and listened to his heartbeat.

 “Your heart sounds content, Mamo-chan.” She murmured softly.

 “So does yours it seems.” He told her. “And of course, today we don’t have to worry about our daughter falling from the sky, so that is a reassuring fact.” Usagi laughed.

 “I hope she’s enjoying her birthday with Helios.” She said before wrapping her arms around Mamoru. “I know I’m enjoying my gift.”

 “You really like it Usako?” The surprise in his voice surprised her. “I was so worried the past few days. Just coming to the park we met seem pretty simple in comparison -”

“It’s simple, that’s why I like it.” Usagi told him, pecking his cheek. “And I’ve missed coming to this park.”

 “If you say so, but we ought to get back to the shore soon. I’m pretty sure I saw a gaggle of ducks eyeing our picnic basket.”

 “Ah! Why didn’t you say so?” Usagi leapt off him and snatched the pair of oars he was reaching for. “You won’t get our bento you greedy ducks!”

Mamoru snickered as she speedily rowed them to shore. “You never change at all, my Usako.”

Once on land again, Usagi hurried to their blanket and basket. She cawed at the circle of nearby ducks till they flew away. Mamoru, nearly falling over in laughter, reached her just as she pulledd out two bento boxes and a thermos of green tea.

 Funnily enough, they seemed to eat more from each other’s lunch than their own. Usagi got the idea to feed Mamoru a rice cake, then he fed her a piece of takoyaki - and so on. Both of their faces were covered in crumbs and they kissed those bits off too. Usagi lied flat on the ground, patting her full tummy and sighing happily.

 “Careful not to get grass blades in your hair,” Mamoru advised, brushing her long blonde strands back to their white-and-red blanket, before lying besides her. “Are you sure that this is enough, Usako? Are you sure? I could find something else -”

 She silenced him with a kiss, and then with a smile.

 “I’m so happy Mamo-chan. I’m with you and I’m happy.” She told him.

 With that he grinned and cuddled closer to her. Small clouds had started to pepper the sky but not enough to worry about rain. Instead, Usagi commented on their shapes - bunnies, cakes, horses…

 

“Your Highness.” 

Usagi winced at the sudden but familiar voice. Yawning and slowly sitting up, she first looked at her side where Mamoru rested. Then she looked up at Sailor Pluto, who looked down at them from where she stood.

The woman had a small, slightly sad smile on her face. “Did you two fall asleep?”

“I think so, it was such a warm day and we were lying down.” Thinking about it made her blush and giggle.

 “I’m glad you two had fun.” Sailor Pluto said with a grin.

“We did.” Usagi said before standing up. “But I’m guessing it’s time to go now.”

“People are getting curious about the whereabouts of their sick monarchs." The senshi explained. "And the longer you’re here the more likely you are to run into your past self, Serenity.”

Serenity nodded and went back to her husband’s sleeping body. She shook him awake lightly, and as his eyes flickered open she kissed his lips.

“The gift was nice while it lasted, Endymion.” She told him. “Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that time-traveling would make for some interesting dates! I'm so glad I was able to do all the prompts for MamoUsa Week this year! Thank you all so much for the kudos, comments, and general support!


End file.
